


Fastidious and Precise

by ravaged_by_fandom



Series: Caviar and Cigarettes [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka is pretty sure his boss came back from vacation newly engaged, and now Prince Amidala is visiting quite often. At least they aren't having sex during these "meetings." Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fastidious and Precise

If he were asked about his thoughts regarding Ambassador Hux’s recent mysterious leave, Dopheld Mitaka would reply that his boss was taking a well deserved vacation on a tropical planet, and Mitaka eagerly awaited his return. If he were to be honest, though, Mitaka was reveling in his new found responsibilities during Hux’s absence.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like Hux; he respected him a great deal and they had a solid working relationship, but Mitaka hadn’t planned on being someone’s secretary. He coveted Hux’s position, yet Mitaka’s parents weren’t significant in the Empire, nor did they offer much to the development of the First Order. Hux’s parents were practically royalty to the elders who experienced the decline of the Empire. That lineage meant Hux was respected, at least inside their own culture. To the rest of the galaxy, Hux’s lineage invoked suspicion and fear.

Mitaka hoped to eventually become Ambassador, perhaps once Hux was promoted to grander things, but for now he relished doing the everyday tasks that were usually Hux’s responsibility. He checked his datapad to ensure the shipments from Mon Calamari arrived on time, he spoke with his superiors about the most recent Senate meeting, and he met with the representative from Dorin to negotiate trade from their helium-rich planet.

At the end of the day, he tidied the office as he usually did, locked up, and took an airbus back to his humble apartment. The setting suns painted Hosnian Prime’s sky with delicate oranges and pinks during his evening commute. This bustling metropolis still fascinated him, as it was so different to the assorted places he’d lived as a child.

Once he had arrived home, Mitaka keyed his code into the door of his apartment, and it slid open with a hiss. His cat immediately began circling his feet, mewling as she demanded to be fed.

The cat, named Millicent, had originally been a gift for Hux from the Nautolan ambassador. Hux graciously accepted the odd gift, but, as soon as the ambassador was out of earshot, bemoaned that he didn’t have the time nor patience to care for her. Mitaka watched the tiny orange kitten paw at Hux’s mug of caf and knew he had to take her home. That was two years ago, and Mitaka had grown quite fond of the ginger furball.

“Hello, Millie,” he cooed as he hung his jacket on a high hook next to the door. One of the first lessons he learned about cat ownership was to keep all clothing out of her reach, lest it become dusted in a fine coat of cat hair. The second was to keep her food dish full or end up being very purposefully tripped by the little monster.

After replenishing the cat food, Mitaka opened one of his cabinets and rummaged through his, frankly ridiculous, collection of tea. His kitchen was very small, and the tea took up quite a bit of space, but it was the one luxury he allowed himself. He had tea from all over the galaxy; some was ground very finely, others were exotic flowers that bloomed as they brewed. His relatives would send him samples whenever they came across an especially unusual variety. He looked forward to trying a new tea at the end of each work day.

He brought a steaming cup into his living area and sat down on the couch. The single bed was hidden behind a pair of screens that offered some privacy, though he rarely had anyone over. Millicent hopped onto the couch and curled up against his thigh, apparently satisfied that her bowl was no longer “empty.” Mitaka chuckled at the orange hairs already coating his dark pants and idly ran his fingers through Millie’s fur as he sipped at his tea.

The next morning, Mitaka arrived at the office early, ready for another day of being in charge, but the door was already unlocked. He entered cautiously, worried that perhaps someone had broken in, but it was merely Hux back from his trip. He stood next to Mitaka’s desk, pouring through reports of the two weeks he had missed.

When Hux heard the door open, he turned to Mitaka and smiled, which wasn’t something he did very often. “Good morning. I see you’ve kept things in order while I was away.”

Mitaka shuffled toward his desk and set down his things. “Thank you, sir.” He surveyed Hux quietly. He must have spent a great deal of time in the sun, as his face had freckled quite a bit. He wasn’t standing as stiffly as he normally did, and the small smile remained even as he looked back down at his datapad. And then Mitaka noticed the ring on his left hand.

The ring glinted in the low light. The band was thick and made out of an unusual metal that appeared to have been crudely hammered, but that was clearly an aesthetic choice. When Mitaka finally tore his eyes away from it, he found Hux eyeing him uncertainly, so he decided not to mention it for now. He was certain it was an engagement ring. Things were going to get very interesting soon.

“Did you have a good time, sir?” he asked evenly.

“I did,” Hux replied. “I appreciate your advice on swimwear. Naboo does in fact have many beautiful lakes.”

“It looks like an especially beautiful planet.”

“It is,” Hux said wistfully, his eyes unfocusing. He eventually looked back up at Mitaka, that small smile still there. “I’m sure you’ll get to visit it someday.”

Mitaka smiled in return, then took a seat as he returned to his secretarial duties.

The next day, Prince Amidala strode into the office unannounced. Mitaka jumped slightly and then ogled at the prince’s outfit. He wore a heavily-beaded silver corset that slimmed his thin waist even further, a steel blue skirt clung to his muscular legs. A familiar roughly-hewn ring was on his left hand. Blue makeup outlined his dark eyes. Mitaka swallowed thickly before he finally greeted him.

“Good morning, your highness. Did you have an appointment?”

The prince smirked. “I’m afraid not. Is the ambassador busy at the moment?”

Forgetting himself for a moment, Mitaka shook his head. “I mean, no. Sir. He’s just in his office.”

The prince swept into Hux’s office, closing the door behind him. Mitaka was certain he heard the lock click and braced for a repeat of the last time they were visited by Prince Amidala, but the sex noises never came. It sounded like they were having a normal conversation.

Mitaka continued to work diligently at his desk, but he did strain to eavesdrop some snippets. They seemed to be discussing venues. Mitaka was absolutely certain at this point that they were engaged. He wondered how long it would be until it was public knowledge, but he would keep it secret until then.

Over the next few weeks, the prince became a common presence in the First Order embassy, coming in unannounced every couple of days, though Hux always had a suspiciously clear schedule during those visits. Mitaka picked up a gossip holomag to see if anyone had noticed these frequent visits, or started spreading rumors, but the only article about Prince Amidala focused on his “keen eye for fashion.” Mitaka couldn’t really argue that, especially now that he had personally seen the prince in so many stunning outfits.

Mitaka’s favorite so far had been a delicate, flowing rose pink dress with gold accents that clung to the prince’s shoulders by thin straps. Mitaka wasn’t necessarily into men, but he could admit that Prince Amidala was very attractive. Besides, he kind of had a thing for tall people.

Mitaka continued to eavesdrop on their conversations. His boss’ secret engagement was the most exciting thing to happen in a while. So far they’d discussed catering, floral arrangements, and whether the ceremony would be entirely private, like an elopement.

Once, Hux had brought up the subject of what the prince would be wearing, but Prince Amidala fondly refused to answer, replying that it was a secret he’d take to the grave, at least until the ceremony. Mitaka couldn’t even fathom what avant garde creation he would show up in.

Besides all of this, Mitaka was fairly certain they hadn’t had sex in Hux’s office once since their return. He heard the occasional odd noise, but their conversations always carried on normally. He supposed the honeymoon period was over, and they had more important matters to focus on. Mitaka wasn’t upset about the previous incident; after all, he’d gotten a lovely raise, and he couldn’t honestly say he wouldn’t do the same thing if he were as madly in love with someone as those two.

And so, after a month of Prince Amidala regularly visiting the embassy, Mitaka felt rather comfortable with his presence, and greeted him cordially when he swept through the embassy’s main door like he belonged there.

Mitaka narrowed his eyes at the prince, who was wearing a very drapey black gown that covered nearly every inch of skin. His hair brushed his shoulders, free of its usual adornment, and he was wearing a beaded veil that covered most of his face. Underneath, he wore the ceremonial Naboo makeup, but in black instead of the usual bright red.

“Has someone passed?” Mitaka asked, scrolling through his datapad and fearing he had missed a news article.

The prince chuckled. “No, no.” He plucked a hair from his skirt. “Today is the Day of Remembrance on Naboo. This mourning outfit is purely ceremonial.”

Mitaka sighed in relief. “Ambassador Hux is waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Dopheld.” With that, Prince Amidala disappeared into Hux’s personal office.

Just like every other visit, Mitaka could hear them discussing their wedding. Half an hour later, when an important document from the Order showed up on his datapad, Mitaka knew Hux needed to see it as soon as possible. He walked toward Hux’s office and, not hearing any unusual noises, didn’t think twice about opening the door immediately after his brisk knock.

Mitaka was met with quite the sight. Hux was lying across his desk on his belly, reading catering options from his datapad. His uniform pants were pulled down just enough to expose his ass. The prince, who was apparently quite well endowed, was straddling Hux’s thighs as he thrust into him.

When Hux heard the door open, he immediately looked up, his eyes connecting with Mitaka’s, both men frozen in shock. Hux grit out, “Oh, pfassk,” then shut his eyes and shuttered against the desk.

Kylo chuckled low in his throat and pulled his skirts down until both men were covered, though he didn’t move off of Hux.

Mitaka retreated, closing the door sharply behind him, and sagged against it. Of course they’d been fucking the entire time. They probably had sex during every “meeting.” Mitaka shook his head at the ridiculousness of it and returned to his desk.

He picked up his datapad to search the holonet for sound-canceling headphones, but a message from Hux popped through first.

_How does ten more credits an hour sound?_

_That’s fair,_ Mitaka typed back, grinning. If this was his “punishment,” then perhaps he should walk in on his boss and his lover more often.

_Meanwhile_ , back inside the office, Hux had his face buried in his hands, groaning loudly, though from embarrassment rather than pleasure at the moment.

“I can’t believe I came when he walked in.” His voice was muffled by his hands.

Kylo leaned forward until his lips were next to Hux’s ear. “You came _because_ he walked in.”

Hux dropped his head forward onto the desk, but a moment later was turning back towards Kylo. He reached backwards until he grasped Kylo’s thigh and urged him forward. “We’re not done yet.”

Kylo grinned and pushed back into Hux, his skirt pulled back again so he could watch Hux’s hole stretch around his erection.

“And don’t you dare get any ideas from this,” Hux hissed, even as he clutched at the edge of his desk, oversensitive and shivering.

“Perhaps our wedding night will be spent ravaging each other in front of our guests,” Kylo teased with a particularly sharp snap of his hips.

Hux gasped underneath him. “Oh, pfassk, if I could come again that quickly, I would.”

Kylo wrapped his large hands around Hux’s hips, feeling him out with the Force. “Perhaps that came be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this! I have more things in store for Mitaka; everybody gets a happy ending!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and fanart are the way to this fangirl's heart!!


End file.
